


rằm.

by lullabyl



Series: khi ngàn sao đổ lệ. [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, TRỨNG MUỐI
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyl/pseuds/lullabyl
Summary: họ đang ngồi ở ban công, nhìn ra thành phố.trăng mười sáu, mờ nhòa giữa trời mây.brett khẽ thì thầm."eddy, trăng hôm nay đẹp hơn hôm qua đấy. "
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: khi ngàn sao đổ lệ. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180826
Kudos: 2





	rằm.

mười sáu tháng tám âm lịch. 

không khí lễ hội đã nhạt đi nhiều, thứ duy nhất gợi lại ngày trung thu chỉ còn mớ bánh ăn dở cất trong tủ lạnh. 

chỉ có hai người với nhau, mấy thứ lễ tết cũng chẳng có gì mà phải làm lớn. hôm kia họ đã cùng nhau đặt mấy túi bánh gửi cho ba mẹ và người quen, chỗ còn lại thì đem cho hàng xóm. còn thừa hai cái, eddy cất trong tủ, bảo là muốn uống trà sữa, ăn bánh trung thu và cùng ngắm trăng với brett. dĩ nhiên brett đã đồng ý. 

sau cùng thì, ai có thể cương quyết trước eddy mếu máo chứ? 

.

họ đang ngồi ở ban công, nhìn ra thành phố.

trăng mười sáu, mờ nhòa giữa trời mây.

brett khẽ thì thầm. 

"eddy, trăng hôm nay đẹp hơn hôm qua đấy. "

eddy lim dim mắt, khẽ gật đầu. anh nghe gió thu thổi tung từng lọn tóc, nghe âm thanh thành phố nhộn nhịp lúc cuối ngày, nghe giọng nói dịu dàng của người thương mà lòng an yên đến lạ. 

"trăng mười lăm sáng hơn, nhưng trăng mười sáu mới là tròn nhất đó. anh nghĩ là trăng sáng để dẫn lối người ta trở về, và hôm sau trăng mới tròn để cuộc sum vầy được ấm cúng- "

brett bất giác im lặng, nhìn sang phía đối diện. 

eddy khép hờ đôi mắt, môi khẽ cười, mặc gió chơi đùa làn tóc. ánh trăng mờ tràn đầy như nước, chảy trên khóe mi, trên gò má, và trên đôi môi mọng. 

đôi môi đỏ mọng như gọi mời. 

brett lặng lẽ vươn mình tới. 

.

"nhân trứng muối ngon tuyệt vời. "

"như em vậy đó. "

"em sẽ đánh anh bằng cây viola. "

**Author's Note:**

> j ôk trứng muối ngon nhất nma khôm ai thích nhân thập cẩm à?


End file.
